bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Goliaths
Residing among the Stonefang Mountains in the northern reaches of Thyrin, the Goliaths are a tall, sturdy race believed by many, including themselves, to have started as an offshoot of the stone giants before recorded history. Whether or not they are truly related to the stone giant race, they share some common attributes. The Goliaths are tall, standing between seven and eight feet tall, completely hairless, and exceptionally strong. Unlike the majority of the "civilized" people of Tanicus, the Goliaths are not united into any real government structure. Instead, they exist as nomadic, barbarian clans that roam to mountains occasionally crossing paths with other clans, encounters which usually end in contests of strength or in the forging of a temporary alliance to battle some monstrosity or the forces of Kahn-Karath. Even the leadership structure of their clans varies, with the Orcbreaker and Skullhammer clans being patriarchal, the Firefall clan decidedly matriarchal, and the Bloodcrag clan falling under whichever gender makes the best argument at the time, usually by swinging the biggest axe. Despite their differences, the Golitah clans all revere the four elemental lords: Akadi, Grumbar, Istishia, and Kossuth. Goliaths are tall and well-muscled, with a gray pallor to their skin and eyes ranging from light blue to dark gray. They are all bald, though some of the males are able to grow short, rough beards. They dress lightly, and even their most far-ranging warriors rarely choose to wear metal armor, preferring freedom of movement over what they perceive as the protective coverings of those who clearly do not trust their own martial prowess. Game Information All Goliaths share the following racial traits: * Ability Score Increase. This ability is identical to the Goliath racial ability presented in Volo's Guide to Monsters ''(''VGtM).'' * Age. The lifespan of the Goliaths is akin to that of humans, reaching adulthood in the late teen years and living less than a century. * Alignment. Despite their barbarian culture, Goliaths believe in honor and a strict code of conduct. As a result, most Goliaths are lawful. * Size. Goliaths range between 7 and 8 feet tall, putting them on the high end of Medium size. * Speed. Despite their size, Goliaths move with a slow, deliberate pace. Your base speed is 30. * Natural Athlete. This ability is identical to the Goliath racial ability presented in ''VGtM. * Stone's Endurance. This ability is identical to the Goliath racial ability presented in VGtM. * Powerful Build. This ability is identical to the Goliath racial ability presented in VGtM. * Mountain Born. You are accustomed to life in the hot, tropical mountains of the north. You take no penalty for Wisdom (Perception) tests for hearing in high winds, suffer no negative effects from thin air at elevations above 20,000 feet, and are naturally adapted to extremely-hot climates as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Masters Guide ''(''DMG). ''This ability replaces the "Mountain Born" ability presented in ''VGtM. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Giant and Tradespeak (Common). Back to Races.